Akiza's night in
by flamemaster534
Summary: Akiza has a little bit of time before she has to meet yusei so she pulls out her box out toys  read to find ot


It was a nice day in New domino city, the streets where crowded as Akiza walked towards home. She got of early while training with Misty so she had some spare time to waste. "Hmm.. wonder what I will do" thought Akiza while looking around town.  
"I won't meet up with Yusei until 8 o'clock so I have 4 spare hours to go" she thought. She travelled homewards. When she arrived home she first kicked of her shoes and socks, and got something to drink. Still not knowing what to do she grabbed a magazine and started reading. Out of nothing Yusei appeared in the window, scaring the shit out of Akiza. "YUSEI! Stop doing that" she yelled at him. "Ah loosen up a bit, your to tightened, just came to check if you remember to come duel with me this evening" he replied. "yeh yeh… I remember" she said. "Okay see you then" said yusei as he was leaving.

And then suddenly it struck Akiza what to do, after what Yusei said she got a very nice idea. "It has to be around here somewhere" she thought while she was searching trough her closet. After a short 5 minute search she finally found it, she got the box from her closet and took it to her bed. She closed the window as the curtains so nobody could see what was in the box.. She had put the box down on the bed and removed the lid. Inside where object she hadn't seen for some time now since she hadn't much time to do it. Inside the box where some coils of rope, some cloth, some handcuffs and a big pink ball gag. "Got to do this more often" she thought. Akiza stood up and removed her red jacket and pink shirt, and put on a pile next to her bed. Now she was standing in her red pants and a red see-trough bra, she began to blush a bit. She quickly lost the pants revealing red satin panties, the softest in all new domino city, as what the saleswoman said anyway. She actually bought this bra and panties for Yusei to see tonight. "Well let's start" Akiza said while she became enthusiastic that she could once again do this.

She got some rope from the box and tied it around her waist like a belt, leaving a line of rope dangling in front of her. Then she started to add some knots to this rope. Then she sat down and started to tie together her ankles and calves, leaving little space to move her legs. With a little effort she managed to slip the rope hanging from her waist between her legs and fasten it to the back of the "belt", thus making a crotch rope. She liked the feeling of the knot pushing against her feminine parts. After this she got another length of rope and looped it around her waist belled, she then lay down and tied the two end of rope to each ankle, leaving her almost with her feet touching her bottom. She then grabbed the pair of handcuffs moving one side under the belt. She quickly got a cloth and made a ball out of it stuffing it in her mouth. Then she tied a second cloth around her head to secure the cloth in her mouth. Mmmppphhhh was the only sound as she tried to speak. She quickly hid the box under her bed and reached behind her back to lock her hands in the cuff. *click* and the cuffs where closed around her wrists.

She lied down for a minute to catch her breath, it was quite the struggle to fasten the cuffs properly. She heard the birds outside and felt a slight breeze coming from behind the curtains. "I closed the window didn't I ?" is what Akiza thought. The window was indeed open again as Akiza failed to close it properly. " At least there is a slight breeze coming trough the room now" she thought. She looked at the clock hanging above her desk opposite of the room and noted that she still had 2 hours of spending in ropes going nowhere. She lied down for a bit just enjoying the binds and the cool air flowing in, fantasizing about how she got kidnapped by bad guys and taken away to some secret hide-out. After about an hour of daydreaming she decided to test her bonds. She tried to move her feet up, this was barely doable and by doing this the crotch rope tightened, so she placed her feet back on her butt. She tried to move her hand away from her back, the waistband began to press on her belly and the crotch rope once again tightened until she lowered her arms again. She tried to reach for the knots, which did not worked out to well, because they were all out of reach. She was satisfied with the manner she was tied up in. She started to struggle a bit moaning in her gag while the knot on the crotch rope is stimulating her feminine parts.  
She wanted to come after a while of struggling but on the other hand, she did not want her panties to become dirty. As a matter of fact she had put them on for Yusei. She watched the clock again, only half an hour before Yusei would arrive. It was time to release herself. She looked around on her bed for the key's to her handcuffs which she could not find. "Mmppphhh" she moaned irritated, "Where did I put that key? " she thought. And then it hit her as her pupils widened and her breath became heavier, she forgot to take the keys out of the box, which was now lying under her bed.

She started to struggle against her bonds, trying to break the ropes that connected her feet to her butt, but the rope wouldn't give in. She tried to free her hands but this only tightened the crotch rope witch made her breath even heavier from the excitement it gave. "Mmmppphhhh" she moaned panicky "How am I getting out of here?". She tried to loosen the waist ropes with her charka but her focus was to off to manage anything on the knots. "Mmmpphhh" she moaned again "I shouldn't have tied those knots so firm". She was in fact getting wetter and wetter by the thought she was really helpless this time. But then another thought shocked her, Yusei was supposed to be here 5 minutes ago and meet her for their duel. "What if he finds me like this" she thought, she moaned as she started to struggle against her bind again. "Akiza ?" it sounded from outside the window. Akiza's eyes widened as she completely went silent, she even stopped struggling. "Please go away" she thought. And again she heard her name being called. She heard rustling in the nearby tree and a thump that indicated that something landed there. "Hmm the curtains are closed, I better go and knock before storming in, she might be asleep or something" said Yusei. Another thump on the grass let Akiza know that Yusei jumped down. "Please don't come in" she thought as footsteps were coming closer to her door. Suddenly she realized that she did not lock the door. "Stupid me" she thought as she tried to be even more silent and hoping that Yusei would go away. "Akiza, you awake?" it sounded from behind the door as Yusei knocked on the door. "I am going to enter now" he said while opening the door.

When there eyes met Akiza couldn't help but to look angry.

"Well well" said Yusei "didn't know you called this a warm up, Akiza" while he stepped in the room and closed the door. "Mmmppphhhh" said Akiza "Go away you pervert, leave me alone".

"What's that?" Yusei asked while locking the door "I can't seem to  
understand you".  
"Wmmpph ymmph momppihg mph dmph ?" asked Akiza.

"What did you say ?" yusei asked letting out a small smile.

"Wmmpph ymmph momppihg mph dmph ?" asked Akiza again.

Yusei untied her gag and let her spit out the wadded up cloth that was in her mouth.

"Why did you lock the door ?" she asked. Yusei started to smile and answered "So you won't be disturbed".

"Well don't just stand there and get my box from under the bed, there is a key in there that fit to these cuffs," she told Yusei.

Yusei got on his knees and grabbed the box from under the bed.

"Well, well look what is in here, all this nice stuff".

Instead of grabbing the keys he grabbed the ball gag and laid it down next to Akiza's face.

"Hey what do you think your doing!" she said.

"I am not going to let you go" he answered simply.

"Your not going to put that thing in my mouth are you" she asked with a little fear in her voice.

Yusei just nodded and first collected the cloth. Akiza started to keep her jaws shut so he could not enter anything in it.

"Don't make this harder on yourself," Yusei said while holding her nose closed so she could not breathe. She gasped for air after a few seconds, quickly Yusei put in the first cloth and the second soon after nicely filling up her cheeks. Then he quickly put the ball gag in between her teeth, jammed it further back with a little strength until it was in place and locking it behind her head.

She started to scream in anger to Yusei, while all he heard was a muffled "Mmmppphhhh."

"You know, there is something I would like to try on you," he said as he grabbed some rope.

He lifted her up and put her face first against his chest so she would not fall over. He started to wrap some rope above her chest about three times and under her chest three times. He then knotted the ropes on her back pinning her arms even harder against her back and making her breasts stand out more. And since it was a see-through bra it was quite the sight. He put her down again and started to check all knots as Akiza moaned with every knot he checked. He rolled her on her side

"Mmmppphhhh" she moaned as she landed.

"That's a nice crotch rope you have there" as his hand reached for it.

"Mmmppphhhh," moaned Akiza as she tried to move away from his hand. He started to stroke the rope and pulling on it here and there, making the tension increase on her feminine parts. He started to stroke her panties and breasts.

"Mmmppphhhh" she moaned as tears began to form in her eyes, 'he can't be doing this.' Yusei noticed the tears and did not stop stroking as he moved to her other breast and lick a tear away.

"Mmmppphhhh," Akiza cried in her gag, 'Please stop,' she thought.

"Hmm very well," he said while standing up.

"No duelling for me then tonight," he said as walked towards the door,

"Mmmppphhhh," Akiza cried again.  
Then he closed the door locking it from the outside. Akiza began to struggle with all her might but the ropes would not budge, also she noticed Yusei took the keys from her cuffs with him. Tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"Why would he do this to me?" She asked herself. She started to scream but all that came out was a soft "Mmmppphhhh."

She had to wait till tomorrow for Yusei to return, there was no way out.


End file.
